Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-3r}{2} - \dfrac{4r}{2}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{-3r - (4r)}{2}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{-7r}{2}$